In a tablet containing a hardly soluble active ingredient, a variation arises in dissolution behavior of an active ingredient in some cases. Since this variation is associated with a variation in absorption of the active ingredient, the range of the variation reaching to a certain level or more may result in a variation in efficacy of a medicament as well. In addition, even when there is not such a substantial problem, it is more desirable that there is no variation in quality in products, if at all possible. This is not limited to a medicament, but is also true in all products.